Vida:Vie
by LuciaM08
Summary: Suite du film 2007 :une jeune adulte décide de s'occuper de son neveu,devenu orphelin suite au combat à Mission City. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que son destin ainsi que celui d'autres personnes vont prendre un tournant décisif. Optimus/OC
1. Prélude

Ben voilà. Voici ma première fanfic de _Transformers_, vu que je suis accro au film et surtout au chef des Autobots, j'ai nommé **Optimus Prime**. -_clap clap clap-_

Avant de commencer à lire, prenez en compte les points suivants:

- le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc je risque de faire des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire voir d'expression ;

- comme indiqué plus haut, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, par contre les mots écrits en italiques sont des mots dans ma langue maternelle ;

- cette fanfic risque de ne pas être actualisée souvent (je suis enterrée de travail, lol) ;

- mes connaissances sur l'univers de Transformers se réduisent au film et des deux ou trois recherches que j'ai fait sur le net (hey, c'est pas ma faute si je suis née en '90!).

Bonne lecture!!

Credits:non,je ne posséde pas Transformers, sinon je ne sera pas ici.

* * *

_Prélude_

Le soleil d'été brillait de mille feux sur la ville _Despertada._ Ses habitants étaient tous à l'abri chez eux ou au pub local. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près…

L'étoile de feu tapait sur le dos d'une jeune rousse qui essayait désespérément de réparer le moteur d'une des dizaines de voitures qui occupaient son garage. La musique de la radio raisonnant dans le garage, la jeune adulte était torturée par la chaleur, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer et encore moins à garder ses insultes pour elle.

« Purée de _carallo_. Ils se sont tous donné le mot pour venir laisser leurs bagnoles de _merda_ dans ma piaule ou quoi ? » Rumina la garagiste.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la musique de la radio fut soudainement interrompue par la voix du présentateur.

« _Nous nous excusons pour cette interruption, mais nous venons d'être informés que Mission City est en ce moment victime d'actes terroristes. Nous lançons un appel à toute personne s'y rendant que toutes les voies en direction de la ville sont coupées et que l'armée se rend sur place en ce moment même. »_

La garagiste avait figé son regard sur la radio. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que l'inquiétude remplaça la surprise. Lâchant ses outils, l'adulte se mit à courir vers son téléphone et composa l'un des quelques numéros qu'elle connaissait.

_Tuuuuuuut…Tuuuuuut…_

« Alleeez….Décroche…. », Dit-elle mordillant son pouce.

_Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuuuuut…_

………

_BIPBIPBIP._

_ «**La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin. » **_

_André Malraux_

* * *

Ouais je sais, c'était court. Mais il s'agit d'un _Prélude_. J'espère néanmoins que cette intro vous as plu. 

Laissez des commentaires (les critiques sont bienvenues).


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, voici la suite de l'histoire , en espérant qu'elle ne contienne pas trop de fautes.

Merci de laisser des commentaires!Critiques sont les bienvenues.

Guide:

_Mots en langue étrangère_

_Credits : Transformers n'appartient pas à moi mais à Hasbro, au japonais et je ne sais plus à qui d'autres._

* * *

Chapitre premier: Rencontre

_« Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis la tragédie qui s'est déroulée à Mission City. D'après le secrétaire d'État à la Défense, John Keller, les diverses explosions étaient le résultat d'une opération terroriste et que tous les malfaiteurs ont été arrêtés grâce à l'intervention rapide de l'armé. Néanmoins, plusieurs citoyens qui ont survécu à l'attaque affirment que ce n'était pas un simple attentat. Pour des raisons confidentielles, les témoins refusent de- »_

« Hey, Bumblebee. Eteins cette maudite radio. Ca fait au moins la dixième fois qu'ils passent la même chose !! »

Le jeune Autobot sursauta en entendant la voix de son coéquipier raisonner dans le hangar abandonné. Bumblebee se tourna vers un autre Autobot, dont l'armure noire reflétait les quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient le toit troué de la nouvelle « base » des robots.

«Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'approches Ironhide ! T'as faillit faire sauter mes circuits. »

« C'est toi qui vas me faire sauter les circuits avec ta radio. Tu ne devrais pas être avec Sam en ce moment ? » Répondit l'Autobot rembourré

« Il est avec Ratchet en ce moment. Il voulait absolument voir notre ' base secrète'. »

« Comme si on pouvait appeler cet endroit une base. Les humains devraient mieux s'occuper de leurs lieux de défense militaires. Mais au lieu de cela, ils laissent les bases inutiles à l'**abandon** »grommela l'Autobot.

Après avoir aidé l'armé à se débarrasser du cadavre de Megatron et des autres Decepticons battus, John Keller décida de prêter aux héros une ancienne base militaire située dans la chaîne de montagnes traversant New Mexico, afin que leur présence soit la plus secrète possible.

« Je me demande vraiment quand est-ce que nous aurons un peu d'action. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réutiliser mes cannons depuis notre dernier combat. » continua Ironhide.

« Si tu veux, je peux m'entraîner avec toi » proposa le jeune Autobot.

« Ce serait une mauvaise idée Bumblebee. »

Les deux équipiers regardèrent un troisième Autobot entrer dans le hangar. Le robot était un peu plus grand qu'Ironhide mais son armure était moins imposante que ce dernier et elle était d'un jaune similaire à celui de Bumblebee. Il était accompagné d'un adolescent aux cheveux châtains et d'une corpulence peu musclée.

« Connaissant vos programmes, vous risqueriez de détruire la base et d'attirer l'attention des humains habitant dans cette région » continua Ratchet.

« Mais il n'y a **pas** d'humains dans les environs » répliqua Ironhide.

« Au contraire,» dit Bumblebee, «il y a exactement à 57 km d'ici une ville composée d'environ 136 habitants. »

« Ah bon ? On aurai dit moins, quand on est passés à côté.» commenta Sam.

« Comment pouvons-nous nous préparer à toute attaque des Decepticons si nous devons le faire le plus silencieusement possible ? »

« Nous devons être vigilants **et** préparés, Ironhide. Les ordres d'Optimus ont été clairs : 'Veiller et les protéger les humains tout en gardant notre existence la plus secrète possible'. », rétorqua le médecin spécialiste ennuyé de l'impatience de son équipier.

« Au fait, il est où Optimus ? »demanda Sam « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que notre arrivé. »

« Il est allé explorer la région, au cas où Starscream ou Barricade feraient leur apparition. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? On n'arrête pas de parler des 'attentats' de Mission City, alors… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam. Optimus sait faire preuve de discrétion, » rassura Bumblebee.

« Oui, j'ai vu ça… » répondit le jeune humain avec un ton narquois, se rappelant de la dernière démonstration de la discrétion des Autobots qui lui as coûté la destruction de son jardin et la plus grosse frousse de sa vie.

« De plus, » continua Ratchet, « nous sommes tous équipés d'un système de création cellulaire et moléculaire, qui nous permet de créer un organisme vivant à temps provisoire. » Voyant l'expression confuse et perdue de Sam, le médecin en chef soupira puis reprit, « Nous sommes capables de nous incarner en êtres organiques et de nous infiltrer dans votre société pendant maximum 36 heures. »

« Ah…Oui, bien sûr. J'avais compris la première fois. »

Sam poussa un petit rire nerveux avant de remarquer qu'aucun des trois Autobots n'était convaincu de sa remarque. Gêné, le jeune homme racla sa gorge et alla de suite continuer à explorer la base, accompagné par Bumblebee.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Despertada_ était de nouveau baignée par la chaleur étouffante d'été. Mais, contrairement aux derniers jours passés, les rues de la petite commune étaient occupées, voire bondées. Les enfants jouaient dans les ruelles, profitant des premiers jours de leurs vacances, les habitants les plus âgés se reposaient dans les terrasses de leurs habitations ou du bar local tandis que des étrangers visitaient la ville considérée comme « unes des villes hispano-américaines du coin ». Parmi les étrangers, il y avait notamment de simples conducteurs de remorques qui traversaient le pays apportant de la marchandise. Leurs camions occupant trop de place dans les rues de la ville, les conducteurs laissaient leurs véhicules dans les limites d'_Despertada_, dans un parking construit exprès pour eux il y a une dizaine d'années.

Au milieu des tout ces camions se trouvait une semi-remorque Peterbilt à 18 roues, bleue avec des flammes rouges traversant les cotés. Son « propriétaire » explorait la ville, regardait les passants et observait les enfants s'amuser avec leurs jeux innocents. Jettent un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée à l'entrée d'un bar, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son « transport », il vit un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains assis devant sa semi-remorque, tenant un bloc de notes et un crayon de couleur épais dans la main. Arrivé prés de l'enfant, il vit que celui-ci était concentré à faire un dessin improvisé de sa semi-remorque, au point de n'avoir pas remarqué sa présence.

« Tu essaie de faire une reproduction graphique de mon véhicule ? »demanda le conducteur au petit qui sursauta en entendant sa question. L'enfant tourna ses yeux de couleur noisette aussitôt vers l'aînée, légèrement gêné de la question soudaine qui lui a été faite.

« Oh, pardon. Vous voulez que je parte ? »

« Non, non, je t'en prie. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« Bah, j'allais partir de toute manière, » le jeune enfant se releva, secouant maladroitement la poussière hors de ses shorts « si je ne rentre pas, l'autre risque de piquer une crise. »

« Tes semblables ne savent pas que tu te trouves ici, petit ? »

« Justement, non. J'ai filé 'á l'anglaise '. »l'enfant rangea sa boîte de crayons dans son sac à dos avant de poursuivre, regardant l'aînée en fronçant les sourcils, « Et puis je ne suis pas _petit_, j'ai **8 ans** et **demi** !! »

Amusé, le plus âgé des deux garçons sourit intérieurement à l'argument infantile lancé par le petit.

Avant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne puisse entreprendre la conversation, le plus âgé fut tiré ver l'arrière. Au départ, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi qui l'aurait reconnu. Mais finalement, il se retrouva face-à-face à une jeune adulte rousse qui faisait à peine quelques centimètres de moins que lui et dont les yeux châtain foncés jetaient des poignards vers lui.

« Donnes moi **une** bonne raison pour ne pas botter ton derrière. »

Surprit d'une telle remarque, le conducteur resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant de répondre.

« Euhm…Je n'ai rien fait qui soit incorrect. »

« Ah ouais ? Et kidnapper un enfant, c'est pas peut être 'incorrect' selon toi ?? »dit la jeune fille énervée.

« Vous vous trompez, je ne--»

« N'essaie pas de faire ton petit malin ! Je vis dans ce coin perdu depuis plus de **10 ans** et je connais tout les **ploucs** qui habitent ici et crois moi, je me souviendrais d'un gars avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et une tenue qui correspond ridiculement à sa grosse bagnole. »continua la jeune femme, son index allant du conducteur à sa semi remorque.

Le conducteur regarda la fille bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une telle accusation. Il n'avait jamais été crié dessus auparavant, et encore moins traité de « ridicule ».

« Tata, je suis venu ici tout seul. »La jeune adulte tourna sa tête vers le petit. « Le m'ssieu n'était qu'entrain de me demander son chemin. »

« T'es sûr ? T'es pas entrain de le défendre par hasard ? »répondit la femelle tout en regardant l'étranger d'un air suspect.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est super sympa.»rétorqua l'enfant tout en souriant.

Après un bref silence, la jeune fille soupira et grommela quelques mots en une langue étrangère avant de s'adresser de nouveau au conducteur.

« Désolé pour la scène. Mais ce **petit**--»la jeune femme fit une pichenette sur le front de l'enfant qui sortit direct un 'Aie' « --chenapan a filé dés que j'ai tourné le dos. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est naturel que vous vous faisiez du soucis pour votre fils.»

« QUI VOUS DIS QUE C'EST MON GOSSE ??CE PETIT EST MON NEVEUX, _CRETINO ATOMICO_ »cria la rousse, surprenant à nouveau le jeune adulte. « C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI L'AIR VIEILLE, C'EST CA ??EH BIEN SACHEZ QUE J'AI 24 ANS, ESPÉCE DE CONNARD _CONSTIPADO_ !! »

La fille a crié tellement fort et vite qu'à la fin de ses phrases, elle se trouva à bout de souffle. Le plus jeune des garçons profita pour s'adresser à l'aîné en lui tendant une feuille.

« Tenez et faites gaffe à pas vous tromper de chemin. »dit-il avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. Hésitant au départ, le jeune conducteur prit le papier.

Après que la jeune adulte s'ait excusée à nouveaux et qu'elle et son neveu lui aient dit 'Au revoir', le conducteur vit les deux s'échanger quelques mots pour que le plus jeune crie de joie. Quand les deux individus étaient déjà rentrés dans la ville, le jeune adulte posa à nouveaux ses yeux sur le papier et remarqua que le petit avait fait un dessin dessus. Mais lorsqu'il regarda la feuille plus attentivement, il resta abasourdit. Sur le document se trouvait une représentation infantile de sa véritable apparence. Accompagné de ce dessin, il y avait un message :

******« _Je connais ton secret._ »**


	3. Chapter 2

_Yes_, j'ai enfin fini le deuxième chapitre! Je suis désolé si le rythme est assez lent, mais je veux offrir des chapitres avec une longueur convenable… Et aussi, pour être honnête, j'ai le BAC (**LE** grand examen de fin de lycée) qui arrive à grand pas, donc c'est la folie.

Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. _Bonne lecture !_

**NOTE :** certains mots présentés en italiques sont des mots étrangers.

_**Crédits : **__Je crois que c'est assez évident que Transformers n'est pas à moi mais à Hasbro (ou c'est au japonais ?). Par contre, __Luis Vieira Mendes__ et sa tante Rita sont à moi._

(PS : est-ce que je suis la seule qui as eu l'idée de comparer _Transformers_ à une autre ancienne série télé ?)

* * *

**Chapitre ****2:**** Luis**

« Alors, vous êtes venus ici pour quoi déjà ? »

Sam posa sa question avec un ton légèrement ironique. De vieilles machines, des appareils à moitié cassés et d'autres gadgets électroniques quasi-ireparables étaient empilés devant le jeune adolescent. Tandis qu'ils attendaient le retour de leur chef, les Autobots décidèrent de regrouper dans l'ex-hangar militaire tout les appareils électroniques qu'ils trouvaient, afin d'en faire bon usage.

Du point de vue des robots, tous les appareils réunis dans le dépôt étaient des « matériaux remplis de potentiel malgré leurs conceptions et programmes primitifs ». Mais ce point de vue contredisait bien entendu celui de l'humain aux cheveux bruns. Ce regroupement d'appareils lui rappelait les tas et les tas de camelote que les gens étalaient dans un marché aux puces, avec un ridicule papier où il y avait écrit « À VENDRE » posé devant chaque un des tas.

Sam observait silencieusement Ratchet démonter quelques uns des dispositifs tandis qu'Ironhide et Bumblebee en ramenaient d'autres, dont la taille et surtout **la condition** étaient _**largement**_ différentes des précédentes.

« Vous allez faire quoi avec tout ça ? » demanda le jeune homme tout en appuyant aléatoirement sur des touches poussiéreuses d'un des engins « La plupart de ces antiquités n'ont pas vraiment l'air de marcher… »

« Malgré le fait que ces appareils peuvent être caractérisés comme _antiques_ et que la grande majorité soient inaptes à être mis en état d'activité, » Ratchet mis de côté des pièces avant de continuer, « les nombreuses parties mécaniques constituant ces appareils électroniques peuvent être réparées pour que nous les utilisons à notre profit. »

« Est-ce possible de construire notre propre machine algorithmique? »demanda Bumblebee

« Oui. Il ne sera pas aussi performant que Télétran, mais je crois qu'il fera l'affaire. »

Finissant sa phrase, le médecin spécialiste commença à examiner d'autres appareils tout en les démontant, pièce par pièce. Ironhide scanna le tas de matériel électronique mis de côté, analysa au détail près la condition de celui-ci.

« Hey Ratch, je crains que nous n'aillons pas assez de pièces pour construire notre propre machine algorithmique d'informations… Certaines parties matérielles sont incompatibles entre-elles, »Ironhide observa de plus près certaines pièces «, et quelques uns des circuits électroniques sont –comme diraient les humains- ' foutus'. »

Ratchet analysa le matériel à son tour qu'il avait assemblé et ses systèmes confirmèrent la remarque du spécialiste d'armes.

« Zut… Cela complique les choses. »

« Je peux ramener ce qu'il vous faut si vous voulez les gars. » proposa l'adolescent.

« Tu connais un endroit où tu pourrais trouver un processeur C-49 à trois diodes ? » regardant l'expression confuse de Sam, Ratchet soupira, «Je m'en doutais. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam. »rassura le plus jeune des Autobots « Nous pouvons toujours aller chercher les matériel nécessaire nous-mêmes, en empruntant nos formes humaines. »

« Ouais, mais est-ce que vous avez de l'argent ? »

« Du quoi ? » demandèrent les trois robots en parfaite harmonie.

« ….Bon sang, on a un problème là. » dit Sam avec un ton légèrement désespéré.

« Et je crains que nous en aillons un autre. »

Le groupe d'amis se tourna vers l'entrée du hangar pour voir arriver le chef des Autobots en sa forme alternative (bref, la semi remorque). Avant que l'un de ses compagnons ne pose une quelconque question, Optimus expliqua brièvement sa rencontre inattendue et montra à ses camarades le message alarmant du jeune humain.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin. » commenta Sam « Je ne vois pas comment il poserait un problème…La police ne risquera pas de croire un enfant de huit ans qui prétend avoir vu un robot géant. Elle croira tout de suite que c'est une blague.»

« La police peut-être pas, »répliqua le médecin spécialiste «, mais je suis prêt à parier que les médias seraient plus que enchantés s'ils avaient enfin un témoin prêt à partager ce qu'il sait. »

« Vous croyez que l'enfant a assisté à notre combat à Mission City ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. » répondit Optimus cette fois sous sa forme robotique. « Le gouvernement est sans doute un des seuls groupe d'humains qui est au courant de notre existence. Les quelques civils qui nous vus à Mission City ont préféré de garder le silence. »

« Je parie que c'est le gouvernement qui est derrière ça… »commenta rapidement Sam.

« Mais cela n'exclut pas le fait qu'ils soient **conscients** de notre présence. »continua le chef des Autobots.

Le jeune adolescent regarda le leader quelques secondes, confus de la dernière remarque faite par celui-ci. Il demanda nerveusement –ayant l'impression qu'il se faisait passer par un abruti- une explication plus claire.

« Optimus a essayé de développer que si l'enfant décide de dévoiler aux médias notre secret, il y aurait certainement des personnes qui seraient du même avis que lui et qui appuieraient sa déclaration. »éclaira le plus jeune des robots.

« Ah… …Effectivement, vu comme ça, on a un problème. » avoua Sam embarrassé, tout en se grattant le dos de sa tête. Le jeune homme essaya tout de suite de se rattraper. « Je peux aller lui parler si vous voulez… »

« Je ne te conseille pas de faire une telle chose. Quand j'ai rencontré le petit, son parent s'était interposé me soupçonnant de manière assez agressive de l'avoir enlevé. »

« En gros elle n'est pas très amicale quoi… » interpréta le jeune humain, essayant d'imaginer la tête qu'a dû faire Optimus face à l'humaine.

« Que suggères-tu alors ? » demanda Ironhide à son supérieur

« Je retournerai demain à la ville pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec le garçon. Je me suis renseigné auprès des habitants et je sais où je pourrais le retrouver. »

Sur ce, le chef des Autobots demanda à chaque un de ses coéquipiers l'état de leur nouvelle base et commença à participer aux opérations. Sam aida du mieux qu'il pouvait aux constructions et au rassemblement de matériel. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, il ne rentra chez lui, accompagné par Bumblebee, laissant les trois autre Autobots poursuivre les constructions de leur nouveau foyer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le nouveau jour venait à peine de commencer qu'une jeune habitante de la ville _Despertada_ se levait. Une jeune rousse descendait les escaliers en bois de sa petite maison, les cheveux légèrement en pétard et vêtue des premiers vêtements propres qu'elle a pu trouver. Tout en préparant son café _sacré_, la rousse regarda l'horloge accrochée au mûr de la cuisine et grommela :

« Ce devrait être illégal de se lever si tôt pendant les vacances. »

« Et ça devrait aussi être illégal de réveiller les **autres** si tôt le matin pendant les vacances. »

La jeune adulte se tourna vers son neveu qui se tenait près de l'entrée de la pièce, frottant ses yeux dus au sommeil.

« Luis, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »demanda l'adulte.

« Ben c'est toi qui m'as réveillé. »le jeune enfant bailla avant de poursuivre « T'as balancé le réveil contre le mur, alors… »

« Je ne l'ai pas **balancé**, je l'ai fait tombé… »répondit-elle sèchement, gênée de la remarque.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es levée si tôt ? » avant que sa tante ne puisse répondre, le jeune garçon continua, un sourire joyeux dessiné sur son visage « Tu prépares les affaires pour notre voyage ? On va enfin partir à la montagne ?»

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lou. Il me reste encore des voitures à réparer et je ne peux pas les abandonner dans le garage pendant toutes les vacances d'été. »le sourire de l'enfant se dissipa au fur et à mesure que sa tante expliqua « Je me suis levée tôt exprès ce matin pour aller acheter quelques pièces qui me manquent pour les réparations à Mission City. »

La jeune rousse regarda son neveu baisser légèrement la tête et elle aperçu tout de suite de la déception et de la tristesse dans ses yeux châtains. L'adulte soupira et alla auprès de l'enfant.

« Ne t'en fait pas. »dit-elle tout en caressant la tête du petit « Dès que j'aurais ce dont j'ai besoin, je pourrais terminer les réparations et t'emmener comme promis dans les montagnes. De plus, » la jeune femme se baissa pour regarder son neveu en face, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre «, j'ai très envie de voir un de tes futurs beaux dessin des montagnes. »

Le petit acquiesça de la tête tout en souriant à son tour à sa tante.

Après avoir remit son neveu au lit, la tante alla de nouveau à la cuisine finir prendre son petit déjeuner. Laissant ensuite un post-it accroché frigo, la jeune femme sorti de sa maison, entra dans sa voiture, démarra le vieux moteur et se mit en route vers Mission City. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans l'autoroute, elle jeta un dernier coût d'œil à sa montre. Six heures et demi du matin. Elle serait de retour avant le déjeuner, si tout se passerait bien.

«J'espère juste qu'il n'y auras pas d'ennuis d'ici là… »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Quelques heures après le départ de sa tante, Luis se réveilla de nouveau et décida de se lever, ignorant son sommeil. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine et prit le bol de céréales que sa tata lui avait exprès laissé sur la table. Refermant le frigo, le paquet de lait frais dans une main, le jeune garçon lut le post-it.

_Je ne sais pas si je viens déjeuner, à cause des répa. J'ai laissé des __maccaronis au fromage dans le micro et j'ai laissé un peu d'argent sur la télé._

_Appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit._

_Tata Rita._

_PS : Tu peux aller te balader si tu veux, mais fais attention à toi et __** NE PARLE PAS AUX ÉTRANGERS**__ !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa tante laissait ce genre de message. Depuis que celle-ci l'avait recueilli, Rita essaie d'équilibrer travail et vie privée, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant, d'après ce que lui disait son père.

L'enfant décida donc de passer une matinée similaire aux précédentes. Il alla se changer et prendre son matériel de dessinateur débutant pour faire quelques dessins de la petite ville, tout en la découvrant.

Quoique, à peine était-il sortit de son nouveau foyer qu'il vit une semi-remorque Peterbilt familière. Et auprès d'elle, un conducteur encore plus familier. Celui-ci était appuyé sur son véhicule, les mains dans les poches et le regard pensif dirigé vers le ciel. Mais dés qu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte d'entrée se fermer, il se redressa et regarda le jeune enfant lui envoyer un énorme sourire. Luis traversa la rue de manière précipitée puis s'approcha tranquillement du chauffeur aux cheveux noirs.

« Bonjour m'sieur ! » dit le petit toujours gardant son sourire « Ca va ? »

L'adulte n'adressa qu'un regard légèrement méfiant à l'enfant. Son intuition lui disait que le jeune garçon cachait quelque chose derrière son sourire innocent. Comme s'il venait de lire les pensées de son interlocuteur, Louis fit disparaître son sourire- ou du moins le diminua- et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu en touriste j'imagine… »

« Non. » répondit sèchement l'aîné des deux garçons, ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage « Je suis venu te demander quelques explications. »

« Ah ? »

« Concernant le message que tu m'as donné hier. »

« Ben, vous z'avez pas deviné ? »-silence-« Je fais partie des méchants extra-terrestres. »

Le conducteur ne pouvant pas retenir sa surprise, il recula d'un pas tout en fixant l'enfant les yeux écarquillés. Il s'attendait à toute réponse, sauf à celle-ci. Serait-il entrain de plaisanter ou était-ce sérieux ? Le petit répondit rapidement aux doutes de son aîné.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je plaisantais ! » rétorqua le jeune garçon pouffant de rire « Vous auriez dû voir votre tête ! C'est à s'en tordre ! »

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi mon étonnement était amusant… » réfuta l'adulte tandis qu'il regardait l'enfant continuer à rire.

Luis respira un bon coup avant de demander à sa nouvelle connaissance de continuer la conversation ailleurs, juste pour des mesures de précaution. L'adulte le conduit alors au lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Contrairement aux jours précédents, notamment celui d'hier, le parking situé à l'extrémité de la ville était vide. Aucunes des places disponibles étaient occupées par un véhicule quelconque, et la majorité des habitants dormaient encore. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Luis et son ami arrivèrent. Les deux garçons voulaient profiter de la situation pour continuer leur tête-à-tête tranquillement.

« Donc, revenant à votre question de tout à l'heure, » commença l'enfant «, j'habitait dans la banlieue de Mission City, j'ai pu donc voir votre combat contre un autre robot. Il était un mètre plus grand que vous et son corps métallique était très sombre, si je me souviens bien. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs devina tout de suite de quel _' autre robot' _ il parlait. Mais...

« La banlieue tu dis ? » demanda l'aîné « Le combat s'est déroulé au centre-ville alors comment-»

« Mon école était située près du centre-ville. Je n'étais pas encore en vacances ce jour là, mais la prof nous a libérés plus tôt. Alors j'ai voulu aller voir mon papa, qui travaillait dans un bureau à quelques pas de mon école. » L'enfant regarda en face de lui, effaçant tout sentiment de son visage. «Alors que je m'approchais du bâtiment, le apercevant de loin, je vous ai vu sortir de l'édifice où était mon papa, accroché à l'autre robot sous sa forme avion… »

Le petit arrêta de parler quelques instants. Bien que celui-ci n'affichait aucune émotion, le plus âgé des deux garçons voyait la tristesse qui était bien présente dans ses yeux. Avant le combat, l'adulte était conscient du fait qu'il y aurait des dégâts et des tragédies. Néanmoins, il avait prié pour qu'ils ne soient pas considérables et que des cas comme celui qu'affronte l'enfant ne se réalisent pas. Apparemment, sa prière n'a pas été écoutée… Pas un instant ne passe sans qu'il ne s'en veuille du nombre de Autobots **et** humains qui sont morts et qui se sont blessés dans ce combat et aussi dans les innombrables combats précédents. Son cœur souffrait des proches qu'il a perdu, camarades, soldats, amis,…et bien plus.

Comme s'il avait de nouveau lu dans les pensées de sa nouvelle connaissance, Luis tira sur la manche de sa veste bleue foncée, afin d'attirer son attention.

« Ne vous en faites pas, m'ssieur. »dit le petit avec un léger sourire « Vous aviez fait ce que vous pouviez. »

Le poids à l'intérieur de l'adulte ne s'était pas considérablement allégé, mais ces simples mots ont réussi à le faire sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques temps.

« Merci, petit. »répondit le jeune homme.

« Luis Vieira Mendes. »

« …Pardon ? »

« Au lieu de m'appeler '_petit_', surtout que c'est un surnom que je n'aime **pas**, vous pouvez m'appeler Luis Vieira Mendes. » -silence- « Ou tout simplement Luis. » il fit un grand sourire à sa nouvelle connaissance avant de reprendre « Et, vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Optimus Prime. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Luis de regarder son interlocuteur pour savoir s'il était sérieux.

« C'est votre vrai nom ? »

« Je n'en ai pas d'autre que je sache. » répondit sèchement Optimus, n'appréciant pas entièrement la remarque.

« Désolé. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rencontrer des extra-terrestres vous savez... »le petit regarda son interlocuteur de plus près « Vous êtes un extra-terrestre, non ? Vous venez d'une autre planète ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes un projet top secret du gouvernement, comme les _Power Rangers_ ?»

L'adulte Autobot interrompit l'humain juvénile avant qu'il n'ait continué ses questions confuses. Décidément, le leader des robots avait des recherches sur la culture terrienne à faire… Il relata à Luis ses origines et lui expliqua aussi les motifs derrière les évènements qui ont eu lieu le mois dernier. Pendant son récit, l'enfant le regardait avec un air très intéressé et attentif, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois.

« Wow. C'est cool. » commenta Luis, une fois les explications terminées « Dites Optimus, est-ce que je peux 'emprunter' votre histoire ? »

« Euh, pourquoi pas…Mais à quel but ? »

« Se-cret ! » répondit le petit avec un grand sourire.

Le leader des Autobots sourit intérieurement. Cet humain a une personnalité vraiment intéressante.

Remarquant que le soleil était déjà à une certaine hauteur, Luis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Surpris par l'heure affichée, l'enfant sorti des mots en une langue étrangère.

« Rita va me **tuer **!! »Luis regarda à nouveau sa nouvelle connaissance « Euhm, m'ssieur Optimus, est-ce que par hasard vous avez un portable ? »

« Je ne possède pas de moyen de communication sous cette forme hélas. Dois-tu contacter ton parent ? »

« Ouais…Il est presque midi et la connaissant, ma tata a du téléphoner à la maison pas mal de fois.»

Luis se leva et chercha du regard une cabine téléphonique. Il y en aperçu une placée pas très loin de là où étaient les deux garçons, alors le plus jeune des deux détala jusqu'à la cabine, suivi de près par son aîné. Une fois arrivé auprès de la cabine, Luis composa le numéro de sa tante, aidé par Optimus puisque l'enfant avait des difficultés à atteindre les touches de l'appareil. Le humain attendit quelques instants avant que sa tante ne décroche et, à peine avait-il dit « Salut !», la jeune adulte se mit à brailler au point que le petit dû écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Bien qu'il soit juste derrière l'enfant, l'adulte Autobot parvenait à entendre les cris de l'humaine.

L'enfant se mit tout de suite à parler avec sa parente, toujours en une langue étrangère à l'Autobot. Si cela lui était possible, il aurait recherché et appris cette langue mais comme pour quelconque autre robot, il est réduit aux capacités accordées à sa forme organique –en d'autres termes : sous cette forme, Optimus n'est qu'un simple humain comme les autres.

La conversation entre Luis et sa tante dura une dizaine de minutes. Une fois finie, le petit remit le téléphone à sa place et s'adressa à nouveau à Optimus, posant une question qui était plus qu'inattendue.

« On y va ? »

Le commandant des Autobots écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surpris et confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'On y va ?' »

« J'ai dit à ma tata que j'allais chez un camarade de classe qui m'avait proposé de venir chez lui et rencontrer ses amis. » répondit Luis avec un sourire innocent.

L'adulte compris tout de suite le sens caché derrière ce mensonge apparent.

« Je m'excuse, mais il en est hors de question. Nous faisons des constructions dans la base, et je ne veux pas que tu te -»

« Allez, soyez sympa ! C'est juste pour voir ! Je ne gênerai pas, promis juré! »

« Non, je ne -»

« S'il vous plaîiîîîîîîîîîît ! » rétorqua l'enfant tout en faisant ce que les humains appellent 'l'air de chien battu'.

Optimus soupira et se mit à réfléchir quelques instants… Ce serait risqué de laisser le petit l'accompagner sachant qu'un Decepticon pourrait attaquer à tout moment. Luis serait dans ce cas plus en danger que lui… L'adulte ne voulait pas mêler un humain si jeune dans sa guerre.

Mais d'un autre côté…

« Très bien. J'accepte que tu viennes. » Luis cria un « _Youpi ! »_ avant qu'Optimus ne continue « Mais je te demande de faire **précisément** ce que je te dirai de faire. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes blessé. »

« Surtout que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tata Rita va te **botter** l'arrière train. » commenta le jeune humain, avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

_Laissez des commentaires s.v.p! Critiques sont bienvenues !_


	4. Chapter 3

Salut, ca boume ?

-évite les nombreux projectiles-

Meh,je m'attendais à ca…

Je m'excuse de tout le temps que ca a pris pour poster un nouveau chapitre, mais il y a beaucoup de trucs qui se sont passés (le début du BAC, mon 18ème anniv, etc…) et à un moment j'ai eu un bloc….ce qui ne m'as pas vraiment aidé.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .

**NOTE :** certains mots présentés en italiques sont des mots étrangers. J'ai mis leur traduction à la fin de ce chapitre.

_**Crédits **__Transformers n'est pas à moi. POINT __**BARRE**__ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Premiers contacts**

Rita grommela. Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure qu'elle appelait chez et que son neveux ne décrochait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre accroché dans le magasin. 12h10. Il devrait être à la maison normalement… La jeune adulte raccrocha et, alors qu'elle allait répéter le numéro de téléphone, son portable sonna.

« '_Numero privado__' ? »_ se demanda-t-elle

La jeune tante décrocha et entendit une voix plus que familière.

« Salut ! »

« _**RAIOS PARTAM**_** LUIS, T'ES OÙ ??** »

Les quelques individus qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du magasin regardèrent Rita crier au téléphone. Malgré le fait qu'elle employait une langue étrangère, ils avaient vite compris qu'elle engueulait quelqu'un…

Rita sortit du magasin avant qu'elle ne se fasse virer tout en entendant l'explication de son neveu (explication qui est d'ailleurs traduite par votre narratrice préférée).

« Alors comme ça, Yelena t'a téléphoné et elle a demandé si tu peux aller chez elle… »

« Oui oui ! On a un truc à faire pendant les vacances alors elle a demandé à ce que je vienne,» répondit l'enfant. « Je peux dis ? »

« T'aurais du prévenir que t'allais chez elle avant, » commenta l'adulte, avec un ton contrarié.

« Ben, t'avais pas dit dans ton post-it de te téléphoner si je sortais… »

« Je te le dis maintenant alors. »

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ? _Se faz favor__._ »

La tante de Luis eut un doute… Elle connaît son neveu depuis sa naissance et son instinct féminin lui disait que le petit morveux mentait. Mais si ça se trouve, il ne s'agissait que d'une impression. Après tout, il ne risque de rien lui arriver à _Despertada_.

« Ok, c'est bon, vas-y. Mais de retour à la maison avant 6 heures ! »

« T'inquiètespasbisousàcesoir ! » dit l'enfant rapidement avant de raccrocher.

D'accord… Cette vitesse soudaine ne fit que faire en sorte à ce que Rita regrette ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il mijotait définitivement quelque chose…

L'adulte ferma son portable tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres magasins et petites boutiques dans la rue et repéra une qui vendait tout genre d'appareils électroniques.

« Puisque les parties dont j'ai besoin n'arrive que dans trois jours, » se dit-elle, « je peux toujours aller acheter une autre chose dont j'ai apparemment besoin… »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« On arrive bientôt ? »

« Nous arriverons dans une vingtaine de minutes. Soit patient. »

C'était à peu près la quatrième fois que l'enfant posait cette question depuis le début du voyage et qu' Optimus, avec son éternelle patience, lui répondait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le commandant des Autobots était avec un enfant impatient.

Luis s'enfonça dans son siége, mangeant à petites bouchées un sandwich qu'il avait vite fait chez lui. Mais après, le silence régnait entre les deux êtres. L'enfant était légèrement irrité car ce sandwich –ainsi que les bonnes manières qu'on lui avait enseigné- lui empêchait de poser quelconque question au robot. Au lieu de ça, il ne faisait que regarder discrètement, du coin de l'œil, le siége du conducteur **vide**. Le volant tournait, la pédale de l'accélérateur s'enfonçait de temps en temps, mais il n'y avait **personne**. Son déjeuner complètement mâché et avalé, l'enfant examina attentivement le siége. Amusé, l'Autobot regardait le jeune humain passer sa main sur le siége avant de le tâter avec précaution, comme s'il croyait qu'il risquait de le casser.

« Elle est passée où, votre forme humaine ? » demanda enfin Luis.

« Je l'ai réduite en un ensemble de particules. » répondit sérieusement Optimus.

« En un ensemble de quoi ? »

Le robot chercha les mots nécessaires pour expliquer à l'enfant le plus simplement possible.

« Comme les autres robots de mon espèce, je peux créer un corps d'humain et de le contrôler à ma guise. Mais je ne suis pas capable de contrôler deux corps à la fois. Donc, je dois, » le leader fit une pause pour trouver les mots convenables, « 'mettre de côté' le corps humain pour le moment. »

« Aaaah…Vous êtes franchement _fixe_, m'ssieur Optimus. » dit Luis fièrement.

« _Fixe _? » répéta le robot

« Ca veut dire 'cool' en portugais. Ma tata et moi sommes portugais. Enfin, moi je suis moitié portugais. »

« Je vois… Et je présume que ton autre nationalité est américaine. »

« Ouaich, _mesmo em cheio__ !_ » répondit l'enfant « Mon papa était portugais et ma mère est américaine. »

« 'Est' ? » se demanda Optimus intrigué. Il avait cru jusqu'à présent que l'enfant n'avait plus de parents, ce qui expliquait sa présence chez sa tante…

Bien que la culture de la Terre présente plusieurs différences –notamment dans le comportement entre individus-, des similarités étaient néanmoins présentes. Quand un des parents décède, le deuxième doit prendre en charge et veiller sur l'enfant.

« Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, »continua Luis, « ma mère travaille dans un autres pays. C'est pour ça que vis avec tata Rita. »

« Comment as tu-»

«Vous n'auriez pas été l'un des premiers à poser la question. » répondit-il avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Cet enfant était de plus en plus énigmatique. Optimus hésitait à retenir le fait que Luis était un humain mature pour son jeune âge ou bien qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. D'après le peu de donnés qu'il avait sur l'anatomie et la psychologie humaine, ce genre de phénomène ne devrait avoir lieu chez les humains que dans une période de leur vie qu'ils nomment 'l'adolescence'.

« Et vous au fait ? » la question de Luis enleva l'Autobot de ses pensées « À part vos camarades robots, est-ce que vous avez de la famille ? »

Le leader des combattants resta silencieux. Il cherchait une réponse adéquate pour l'enfant, mais il savait qu'il mentait à lui-même. Au fond, il n'osait pas répondre, afin de ne pas faire ressortir la tristesse et la souffrance qu'il contenait déjà dans son cœur robotique.

Comprenant assez vite que sa question était une question, comme dirait Rita, '_à-ne-pas-poser-car-c'est-pas-tes-ognons_', l'enfant humain changea de sujet et posa des questions sur les trois autres Autobots.

Le leader profita pour prévenir au jeune homme ce qu'il était, disons, '_déconseillé_' de faire avec **deux** de ses alliés …

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sam entra dans l'ancien dépôt militaire et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Toutes les babioles qu'il avait aidé à regrouper avaient non seulement disparues, mais aussi des machines gigantesques et plusieurs postes d'ordinateurs occupaient l'intérieur du hangar. Et ces appareils **fonctionnaient **!

Enfin…Ils semblaient fonctionner.

« Sam, ferme ta bouche avant que quelqu'un ne marche dedans. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers Mikaela le regardant avec un air amusé.

« Si t'avais vu comment le chantier qu'il y avait ici hier, t'aurais la bouche encore plus ouverte que moi.»

« Je crois pas, non… »répondit la jeune adolescente toujours avec le même air amusé.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Sam marcha vers les appareils, suivit par Mikaela, et tout les deux regardèrent de plus près les machines imposantes. Les écrans avaient beau êtres allumés, rien ne s'affichait dessus. De plus, il manquait un petit quelque chose… Du bruit. En général, les ordinateurs font un bruit quelconque, soit celui de la ventilation qui rafraîchi la batterie, soit celui des programmes qui font marcher l'appareil. Mais là, que dalle.

Curieux, Sam s'approcha d'un des méga ordinateurs et, ignorant les avertissements de sa petite amie, monta sur le clavier grâce à une échelle mystérieusement placée contre la machine, afin de regarder de plus près.

Comparé à Sam ou à un autre humain quelconque, le clavier était extrêmement disproportionné. Mais remarque, sa taille était sans doute parfaite même pour le plus petit des Autobots –notamment Bumblebee-. C'est en regardant d'un peu plus près que Sam remarqua des symboles étranges solidement gravés sur les touches. Ayant l'impression de les avoir déjà vus, l'adolescent se pencha encore un peu plus des touches.

Mais c'était un peu de trop….

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention et tomba maladroitement sur le clavier, appuyant par la même occasion sur plusieurs touches à la fois. L'écran commença tout de suite à changer de couleur et à afficher des formes diverses. Les deux humains entendirent des bruits électriques provenant de l'intérieur, et aussi autre chose…

« BON SANG DE- **QUI EST L'IMBECILE QUI A ACTIVÉ CETTE POUBELLE MÉCHANIQUE** ? »

Descendant rapidement du clavier, Sam alla rejoindre Mikaela qui avait suivi le cris. Ils trouvèrent l'ambulance de Ratchet garée derrière l'ordinateur et un adulte, qui semblait avoir la trentaine, frottant sa main tremblante. Les deux adolescents n'ont pas tardé à deviner la véritable identité de l'homme aux cheveux blonds-cendrés se tenant devant eux.

« Ratchet ? »

« C'est toi ? »

L'adulte tourna son regard vers les deux humains avant de se lever.

« Ah, c'est vous deux… J'ai cru pendant un moment que les jumeaux étaient arrivés. »

« Qui ? » demandèrent Sam et Mikaela en parfaite harmonie.

« Deux troubles fêtes, » répondit la forme humaine du médecin avant de disparaître subitement.

Les deux adolescents reculèrent, surpris par la disparition brusque, suivie par la transformation rapide de l'ambulance en sa forme robotique.

Mikaela regarda vers de nouveaux les outils posés par terre. Devant Ratchet étaient éparpillés plusieurs outils et des pièces mécaniques de toutes les tailles. Ses yeux allèrent des instruments mécaniques à la partie de l'ordinateur qui était découverte. De nombreux fils de différentes couleurs jaillissaient de cet espace et l'intérieur de l'appareil était rempli de petits composants que l'on trouverait dans tout ordinateur. Néanmoins, il y avait certains espaces qui étaient….**vides**. Comme dans un puzzle de 1000 pièces. Et ce vide était un peu inquiétant.

« Euh, Ratch. Tu faisais quoi exactement ? »demanda la jeune fille.

« Je voulais améliorer les aptitudes algorithmiques de cet appareil à informations en remplaçant certains composants défectueux et -»

« Et en français, ça veut dire… ? »

Ratchet lança un regard légèrement irrité à Sam, suite à sa question.

« Je faisais des ajustements, »dit-il clairement. « Mais je manque de matériel et d'expérience pour ce genre d'opérations. »

« D'_expérience_ ? » dit Sam étonné. « C'est pas moins difficile de réparer cet ordinateur que de réparer… …Genre, les jambes de Bumblebee ? »

« Bien que votre technologie soit primitive, elle reste tout de même étrangère à la notre. De plus, je suis un médecin, pas un scientifique. »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a pensé contacter le gouvernement et demander de l'aide ? »

« Sam, honnêtement, tu crois qu'ils enverront quelqu'un ici? Cette base est supposée être inutilisée, abandonné. Il est donc supposé y avoir personne, et encore moins des robots géant venant d'une autre planète. »

« Je suis du même avis que Mikaela, » commenta le médecin spécialiste. « Tout ceci doit rester un secret, et cela risquera de provoquer des ennuis si on fait venir une personne étrangère à notre existence. De plus, je crains que le gouvernement américain ait des affaires plus importantes qu'une relâche informatique. Nous leur avons déjà donné beaucoup de travail et de problèmes à régler à cause de notre arrivé et de nos derniers combats. »

« Et en parlant de problèmes, »continua Mikaela, « Sam m'a dit qu'il y avait un gamin qui vous faisait _chanter_, en quelques sortes. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Optimus est allé parler à l'enfant et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, l'affaire est réglée. »

« Sérieux ? Génial ! » commenta Sam. «Il a fait comment ? »

« Tu pourras lui demander en personne, quand il sera arrivé avec le petit. »

**-silence-**

« Attends…**Quoi ?** »

« Le gamin viens ici ? C'est pas un peu…précipité ?»demanda Mikaela étonnée.

« J'étais aussi contre à l'idée que vous. Mais Prime expliquera plus tard. »

« Oh merde. Si ca se trouve, le gamin est un Decepticon déguisé ! »

« T'exagères pas un peu Sam ? Les Decepticons ne sont pas de retour sinon on le saurait. »

« Mais- »

« Sam, il s'agit d'un **enfant**. Il n'y a rien de plus inoffensif et je parle d'expérience entant que ex-baby-sitter. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

À se moment même les trois alliés entendirent le bruit familier d'un camion arriver à l'intérieur du hangar. Les deux adolescents sortirent hâtivement de derrière l'ordinateur géant pour voir la forme auto d'Optimus se garer juste devant l'entrée. Ainsi que la tête du petit garçon '_tant attendu_' sortir de la fenêtre du siége passager.

« Ouaaaah…Alors c'est **ça** votre base secrète ? »

« Nous avons encore des travaux à faire mais en effet, il s'agit de la nouvelle base des Autobots. »

« Elle est cool ! C'est cinq fois mieux que les Power Rangers ! »

Luis sortit du véhicule pour mieux voir le nouvel environnement. Mais dés qu'il mit les pieds à terre, Sam et Mikaela l'avaient déjà rejoint auprès de la semi-remorque. Les deux ados partageaient le même sentiment de curiosité et ils regardaient prudemment l'enfant s'avancer vers eux. Celui-ci les regarda attentivement pendant des longues secondes, sous un léger silence, avant que ce ne soit finalement l'enfant qui adressa la parole en premier.

« Salut ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Euh…Salut, »répondit Sam en premier.

« C'est toi celui qui as détruit le chef des Decepticons en lui enfonçant le cube d'énergie dans le cœur ? »

Le jeune adolescent cligna des yeux, pris par surprise par la longue question. Heureusement, Mikaela vint à sa rescousse.

« Oui, c'est bien lui. Je te présente Sam, le '_héros'_. »

Sam tourna son regard vers son amie. Il avait eut l'impression d'avoir entendu comme un changement de ton quand elle avait prononcé le mot 'héros'.

« Ouaah... Moi c'est Luis ! Toi tu dois être Mikaela pas vrai ? »

« C'est exact ! Ravie de te connaître Luis. »

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre les présentations, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous vous écartiez. »

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Sam et Mikaela reculèrent de quelques pas. Confus, Luis fit de même et regarda la scène qui suivit avec les yeux les plus humainement ouverts possible.

Il n'arriva pas à comprendre et encore moins à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Toutes les pièces qui composaient la semi-remorque, le moteur, les roues, **TOUT** se déplaçait, changeait d'endroit, de forme, pour qu'à la fin du processus se tienne le même robot que Luis avait vu la dernière fois, à Mission City.

L'enfant observait ce qu'il avait tout de suite deviné être la véritable forme d'Optimus avec les yeux aussi ouverts que la bouche. Mikaela poussa un léger rire car son expression était similaire à celle qu'a eut Sam en arrivant.

L'Autobot adulte s'agenouilla devant le petit et lui demanda s'il allait bien, inquiet par son 'inactivité' et son silence. Mais ce silence ne dura pas longtemps…

«_Èpa… ISSO FOI BUÉ __**FIXE**__ !!_ »

Sam et Mikaela ne comprirent pas ce que Luis dit mais ils devinèrent vite grâce au ton qu'il a employé, et aussi par le fait qu'il se mit à tourner -ou plutôt **courir**- autour de l'alien robotique. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements du jeune humain rempli d'énergie.

« Eh bien…Je parie que c'est difficile de le faire tenir en place lui…, »soupira Sam.

« Est-ce que tout les enfants humains sont aussi actifs ? »

Les quatre alliés, y compris le plus jeune qui s'arrêta miraculeusement, se tournèrent pour voir le médecin spécialiste les rejoindre enfin, aussi sous sa forme robotique.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, »exclama Luis les yeux scintillant de bonheur, « c'est **mille fois** mieux que les Power Rangers. »

* * *

**Traductions** (pour ceux à qui ca interésse)

_Numero privado:_ Numéro privé

_Raios partam! :_ Pu--n!

_Se faz favor: _S'il te plaît

_Mesmo em cheio! :_ Dans le mille!

_Èpa…: _Wow_._

_Isso foi bué fixe!!: _C'était super cool!


	5. Chapter 4

Vous me croirez si je vous dis que j'ai passé toute la journée à finir ca ?

M'enfin, ceci est le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant de partir en vacances. Et je crains que le prochain ne vas pas apparaître de si tôt puisque :

1) j'ai fini le lycée,

2) je vais commencer ma vie d'étudiante (en Octobre si je ne me trompe pas),

3) je vais être en plein déménagement pendant quelques temps…

Je continuerais l'histoire mais c'est la 'mise à l'ordi' qui pose problème. M'enfin, on verra…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y as pas trop de fautes (je suis trop faitguée pour les repérer… ; ).

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

**NOTE :** certains mots présentés en italiques sont des mots étrangers. J'ai mis leur traduction à la fin de ce chapitre.

_**Crédits **__Transformers n'est pas à moi. POINT __**BARRE**__ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Premières révélations**

Rita avait toujours su être patiente. Petite, elle attendait assise sur les bancs de son école primaire qu'on vienne la chercher pour rentrer dans son doux foyer. Adolescente, elle faisait les cent pas tranquillement devant l'entrée du garage de son grand-père.

Mais depuis quelques temps, sa patiente s'est limitée, voire dissipée. Et elle-même ne sait pas pourquoi. C'était peut être à cause du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait plus son cher père ou sa chère mère qui l'emmèneraient dans le doux foyer. Ou que maintenant elle ne pourrait accueillir ni son grand-père ni son frère dès qu'ils serraient arrivés devant le garage.

Ou c'était tout simplement à cause de sa mauvaise humeur…

Luis mâchait ce qui restait de son déjeuner d'une lenteur remarquable. Sa concentration était surtout portée sur la conversation 'dynamique' qu'avait sa tante avec un mystérieux interlocuteur, qui avait le malheur d'être devenu depuis quelques secondes l'ennemi de l'adulte …

« Deux jours. Vous m'avez dix dit que ces fichues pièces arriveraient dans **deux** jours ! Ca fait **cinq jours** que j'attends cette fichue commande ! - - - Ne me balancez pas l'excuse des 'pièces difficiles à trouver, ca prends du temps' car elle ne marche pas avec moi et cela ne risquera pas de marcher avec le type qui attend que je lui répare sa bagnole ! - - - - Je m'en fous de vos promesses, je veux que vous vous remuiez le derrière et que vous fassiez quelque chose !! J'ai mon neveux qui est coincé dans ce bled à cause de moi et il a autant envie que moi de partir en vacances alors- - - MAIS C'EST **MOI** LE PATRON DU GARAGE, _CRETINO _!! »

Luis soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa tante lui faisait une démonstration gratuite de sa colère. Et la liste de ceux qui s'en sont tirés indemnes est extrêmement réduite. C'est en repensant aux peu de chanceux de cette liste que le jeune garçon regarda brièvement l'horloge de la cuisine. _Aie_, il allait être en retard ! Finissant son déjeuner en une bouchée, Luis se leva et sortit de la cuisine en courant. Malgré la voix du vendeur –surnommé depuis les dernières secondes 'l'imbécile'-, Rita entendait distinctivement les pas pressés de son neveu dans l'étage supérieur puis lorsque celui-ci descendit les escaliers toujours à la même vitesse.

Laissant de tomber sa conversation téléphonique, suite à une énième promesse de la part de l'imbécile, l'adulte rattrapa l'enfant qui était déjà dehors.

« Minute _miúdo_ ! » Luis arrêta sa course et se tourna vers sa tante. « Tu vas où comme ca ? »

« Ben, chez Yelena. Tu sais, pour notre projet. »

« Encore ? Depuis le début de la semaine, tu y passes la journée. Et puis le soir soit tu appelles Yelena soit tu lui parles par le net. Laisse-la respirer ! Et tu sais que je ne parle pas du sens figuré du terme.»

« Mais tata, on a à peine commencé ! On avait prévu se retrouver tous aujourd'hui chez elle. »

« Tous ? »

« Je voulais dire par là 'tous des **deux**'. » Rita lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. « C'est vrai, je te jure ! »

Rita dévisagea l'enfant qui la regardait avec son fameux air suppliant. Luis lui cachait quelque chose. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais il ne risque pas de lui dire tout de suite. Contrairement avec d'autres personnes, le petit n'était pas très direct et franc avec elle.

Après avoir demandé à l'enfant d'attendre quelques instants, Rita retourna brièvement dans la maison pour revenir avec un portable. Ou d'après Luis une imitation ratée de portable, ou même un jouet en plastic pour enfants.

« Euh, tata, »l'enfant dit avec l'appareil entre les mains, « c'est supposé être quoi ca ? »

« Ben, un portable ! Mais en version simplifiée. »

« _Tu veux dire méga simplifiée_, »se dit Luis intérieurement.

« Tu ne peux recevoir d'appels que de trois endroits : mon portable, notre maison et celle de Yelena. Ce truc n'as pas besoin de crédit, l'argent est retiré automatiquement de mon compte. Alors dès que nous avons besoin de nous contacter, il y aura ton portable. »

« Ah. Cool ! Merci Rita ! »

Luis fit une bise rapide sur la joue de sa tante et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Ouaip, Rita avait perdu sa patiente. Mais comme le dit Lavoisier '_Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.' _ Avec le temps, la jeune fille a mûri et sa patiente s'est convertie en un désir d'agir. Rita n'attend plus que les choses se passent. Maintenant elle prend le premier pas et entreprend par ses propres moyens.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, un groupe d'enfants jouaient au milieu de la rue. L'un d'eux venait d'apporter un ballon neuf et il voulait le partager avec ses amis. Et peu à peu le groupe s'est agrandi, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez d'enfants pour occuper la route. C'est toujours à travers d'intérêts communs que des amitiés se forment.

Une paire d'yeux bleus clairs observait la dizaine de garçons jouer leur match improvisé. Leur propriétaire attendait quelqu'un qui d'ailleurs commençait à être en retard. Mais celui-ci arriva aussitôt que la pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« M'ssieur Optimus ! »

L'adulte se tourna pour voir Luis arriver en courant, son éternel sac-à-dos à la main. L'enfant s'arrêta juste devant lui et repris son souffle avant d'entamer les explications justifiant son retard.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Optimus, « je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. »

« Cool ! Alors allons-y ! »

Les deux amis marchèrent vers la maison d'une connaissance de Luis. Passant à côté des footballers miniatures, l'un d'eux essaya même de faire un croche-pied à Luis mais celui-ci évita la farce de mauvais goût et contenta de faire un commentaire humoristique au garçon avant de continuer la route.

Le commandant ne dit rien. Pendant ces quelques jours qu'il a passé avec l'humain, il avait commencé à bien connaître ses traits de caractère. Et l'un d'eux est qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul et s'il a besoin d'aide, il demande.

« C'est ici ! »

Luis se mit à courir vers une maison aux murs châtains clairs et avec un toit rouge clair. C'était la première fois qu'Optimus voyait un tel choix de couleurs. Dans cette ville en tout cas. La majorité des habitants de _Despertada_ avaient opté pour des contrastes plus sombres. Même la tante de Luis, qui sortait de l'ordinaire, avait suivit le choix populaire –avec du vert foncé et du noir.

L'adulte rejoint le jeune homme tandis que celui-ci frappa à la porte. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour qu'une femme âgé de la trentaine et au teint noir ouvre la porte. Elle regarda d'abord curieusement Optimus puis descendit son regard vers Luis.

« Bonjour Madame Vligen ! » dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

« Bonjour Luis, »répondit la jeune femme avant de regarde à nouveau Optimus. « Et qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« Je- »

« C'est lui qui nous accompagne aujourd'hui. Tata est coincée alors elle a demandé à son **petit ami** de la remplacer. »

L'adulte Autobot fut aussi surpris que la dame. Il avait déjà entendu un certain nombre de mensonges sortir de la bouche de cet enfant mais cette dernière était un peu…osée. Décidemment, Luis avait une sale manie de mentir…

« Vraiment ? Ce charmant jeune homme sort avec ta tante ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez insinuer par là ? »demanda l'adulte curieusement.

« Je connais Rita depuis quelques années et je sais qu'elle n'est pas très sociable… »

« _À qui le dites vous…_ » pensa-t-il.

« Maman, ils sont arrivés ? »

Madame Vligen se poussa pour laisser une fille du même âge que Luis faire son apparition. Elle avait apparemment hérité du teint sombre de sa mère ainsi que ses cheveux. Mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient verts clairs, contrairement aux yeux noisette de sa mère.

Dès que l'enfant vit Luis, elle fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage et le salua. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'étranger qui accompagnait son ami, la jeune fille se cacha derrière sa mère. Ne comprenant pas ce comportement, Optimus s'adressa à Mme Vligen.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, non, »répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Ma fille est juste un peu timide. »

Luis alla derrière la mère et prit la main de son amie. Après qu'il l'ait rassuré, elle sortit de sa cachette et se tint devant l'adulte.

« Yelly, je te présente Optimus Prime. »

Toujours gênée, 'Yelly' ne dit rien. Elle ne faisait que regarder Optimus, démontrant toujours sa timidité. Sa mère a dû la rassurer à son tour pour que sa fille lui tende sa main.

« En-enchantée. J-je m'appelle Yelena. »

Optimus fit un léger sourire et serra la main de la jeune fille.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

« Bien, vous feriez mieux d'y aller sinon vous risquez d'être coincés dans un embouteillage. Appelez-moi si vous avez un problème. »

Yelena fit la bise à sa mère et accompagna les deux garçons. Mme Vligen vit les trois individus se diriger vers l'extrémité de la ville, le plus âgé suivant de près les deux enfants qui parlaient ouvertement. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée, confiante que sa fille était dans de bonnes mains et qu'elle allait passer une bonne journée.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Ta tante t'as offert un téléphone portable ? »

« On dirait plus un jouet pour bébés, mais ouais… »

Le commandant des Autobots regarda les deux enfants discuter calmement. Apparemment ces deux là étaient des amis très proches. Le jeune garçon avait maintes fois parlé de sa meilleure amie, ainsi que du projet secret qu'ils font ensemble. Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, l'enfant gardait beaucoup de secrets, et il ne faisait pas seulement allusion à ce projet. A chaque fois que Mikaela ou Sam, les plus curieux à la base, posaient des questions au petit sur ses origines, il ne leur disait pas plus de ce qu'il avait dit à Optimus le jour où il a emmené l'enfant pour la première fois à la base.

« Au fait, » Luis se tourna vers l'adulte Autobot, « est-ce que vous avez maintenant le net à la base ? »

« Non, pas encore. Tant que nous n'avons pas les matériaux qui nous manquent, nos appareils algorithmiques ne sont pas opérationnels. »

« … _O quê__ ? _»

« Les ordinateurs ne marchent pas pour l'instant, » dit Yelena.

« Ah…Zut alors… »

« Yelena a plus de connaissances linguistiques que toi à ce que je vois. »

« Normal, son livre préféré est le dictionnaire. »

« C-ce n'est pas vrai, j'aime au-aussi les autres livres ! »

Luis se mit à rire de la réaction de son amie. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour cacher sa déception.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'éternel parking rempli de semi-remorques, Yelena s'arrêta dans la marche et commença à fouiller son sac.

« Oh non… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandèrent les deux garçons aux même temps.

« J'ai oublié m-mon spray à la maison, » la jeune fille regarda Luis avec un sourire nerveux, « ainsi que notre bloc… »

« Pff, _bolas_. M'ssieur Optimus, je vais vite retourner chez Yelly, je reviens tout de suite. »

Avant qu'il n'ait temps de dire quelque chose Luis était déjà parti. Yelena soupira et s'assit sur le trottoir, regardant Luis courir vers les habitations de _Despertada._ Optimus, lui, s'était appuyé sur sa forme alternative, regardant la même direction. Mais il entendit ensuite la jeune fille se dire quelque chose tout bas.

« Il devait vouloir si elle lui avait envoyé un e-mail… »

« De qui tu parles ? »

Yelena sursauta et regarda l'adulte, de nouveau gênée.

« Vous-vous m'avez entendu ? » Optimus fit un signe de tête et la jeune fille entra en panique « Je-je ne sais pas si je devrais vous ra-raconter. Luis vous as sans doute déjà parlé de cela, m-mais je ne sais pas si je-»

« Je ne lui ai quasiment jamais posé de questions. Les deux autres humains qui sont là où on va les font à ma place. Mais Luis a toujours tendance à éviter le sujet. »

Yelena tourna ses yeux à nouveau vers là où était parti son ami.

« Il faisait la même chose avec moi. En réalité, je n'ai appris que récemment ce qui lui est arrivé et c'est sa tante qui me l'a raconté. » La jeune fille fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Luis a grandi sans sa mère. Elle a une maladie rare et, à cause de cela, elle a été internée dans un centre spécialisé en Europe, juste après avoir donné naissance à Luis. »

Optimus ne dit rien. Il écouta tranquillement la jeune fille parler ou plutôt partager le passé de son ami.

« Son père ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa femme et il avait mis de côté la plupart des photos. Alors Luis essaya de la contacter. Mais il y a environ trois ans, il a reçu son premier e-mail de sa mère, accompagné d'une photo d'elle. Il était très heureux en voyant enfin son visage qu'il ne put le cacher à son père. » Yelena refit une pause. « Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, mais je sais que le père de Luis était surpris. En tout cas, depuis qu'il a déménagé ici, Luis n'as pas reçu des nouvelles de sa mère. »

« Elle n'était pas présente lors du funérailles de son mari ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas. »

Le commandant ne dit rien à nouveau. Lors de la guerre, de nombreux enfants de son espèce étaient devenus orphelins. Il avait vu la douleur et la souffrance dans leurs yeux. Et il savait à quel point il est dur d'atténuer cette douleur, de la faire disparaître. Mais il savait comment la faire oublier.

« M'ssieur Optimus…» L'adulte regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. « Euhm…Luis me parlait toujours de vous et de vos amis depuis ces derniers jours et il y a une question qu-que je tenait à vous poser. »

Yelena réfléchi quelques instants, inspira profondément et se lança.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous et vos camarades vous êtes des organismes technologiques venus d'une autre planète ? »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Quelques kilomètres loin de là, à l'autre extrémité de la ville pour être exacte, un vieux camion vert-kaki roulait vers le lieu de travail de sa conductrice : un garage avec un certain âge situé aux limites de la ville. Cet endroit était l'idéal pour le _business_ et surtout pour ne pas déranger les habitants.

Un des seuls désavantages était le suivant : il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit pour se cacher.

Et c'était justement d'une cachette ce dont Rita avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Surtout avec la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle allait annoncer à son client.

« Il a fallut que je me tape Monsieur méga-râleur 2007… » se dit la jeune fille. « Il va pas du tout être content le-»

Et il était là. Toujours aussi sérieux, muni de son sale caractère et de sa tenue ridiculement chaude pour la saison. Il avait tout de suite aperçu la camionnette et croisa ses bras devant lui, ne quittant pas la garagiste du regard.

Rita soupira et sortit de son véhicule après l'avoir bien garé. Elle alla tout de suite voir l'homme brun. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot…

« Alors ? » demanda sèchement le client.

« 'Bonjour' à vous aussi. Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, » enchaina la rousse avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, « c'est que je n'ai toujours pas les pièces. »

Rita crut pendant un instant voir des poignards jaillir des yeux de son client. Si ca se trouve, c'était vrai…

« La bonne nouvelle est qu'elles arrivent dans deux, trois jours. »

« Vous n'avez pas put les faire venir plus tôt ? »

« Je vais vous dire ce que l'imbécile m'as dit au téléphone : '_Ce sont des pièces rares, difficiles de trouver, blah blah blah'_. »

« Autant que j'aille les chercher moi-même, si vous êtes tellement incompétente. Je savais que je ne devais pas me fier de votre genre. »

« Hey, comment ca 'mon genre' ? Ces pièces sont **difficiles de trouver** ! Estimez-vous heureux que je les aie dénichées ! »

« Je suis coincé dans votre ici depuis une semaine, à cause de votre lenteur et incompétence de me-»

« **Vous** êtes coincé ici ? Sachez que j'veux partir en vacances moi et c'est votre foutue bagnole qui m'empêche de partir. Vous devriez être reconnaissant que je ne parte pas vers de nouvelles aventures et que je n'abandonne pas les réparations de votre tas de clous ! »

« C'est vous qui devriez être reconnaissante ! Vous ne savez pas qu'est-ce que je sis capable de vous faire ! »

« _Pois_, allez-y ! Balancez-moi en prison ou flinguez-moi ! On va voir après si vous irez loin avec votre bagnole ! »

Le client regarda Rita pendant un long moment puis, finalement, il serra les dents et se retourna pour partir.

Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, la jeune fille craqua. Avant elle n'avait aucune opinion sur les policiers. Mais depuis que ce-ce-ce **mangeurs de donuts** –qui d'ailleurs était fou pour porter une veste en cuir **noir** alors qu'il fait au moins **35 °C- ** avait débarqué avec sa Saleen de service, disons qu'elle déteste les policiers.

« _Non seulement il met des vêtements de presque hiver, »_ pensa Rita, « _mais en plus il met des lentilles de contact __**rouge**__. Qui au monde est assez __**locou **__pour mettre des lentilles rouge ? »_

* * *

**Traductions** (pour ceux à qui ca interésse)

_Cretino : _crétin, idiot

_Miúdo: _gamin

_O quê__ ? : _Quoi ?

_Bolas : _Zut, crotte.

_Louco :_ Fou


	6. Chapter 5

_Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je m'excuse dés que je vous dirais que je suis maintenant dans une vie de fac et que je suis tout les jours bombardée de boulot._

_J'ai travaillé sur ce chapitre au plus vite et j'espère que vous aimerez ce cinquième chapitre de '__ Vida :Vie__ '._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires !_

_Crédits : Combien de fois je vais devoir dire que tout ce qui est de l'univers Transformers ne m'appartient pas mais aux gars de Hasbro !...Par contre, Luis, Yelena et Rita sont à moi._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre ****5: Cœur humain**

Un secret est un bien fragile et précieux, c'est d'ailleurs **le** bien le plus précieux d'une personne : mais ici, le mot précieux a plusieurs sens. Sa révélation peut avoir aussi de nombreux effets dont faire paraître plusieurs émotions : la confiance, le soulagement, la tristesse, la déception, voire la trahison.

Tous ces sentiments étaient ressentis dans la base des Autobots.

Luis était assis dehors et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours : il était nerveux. Au point que le jeune enfant n'arrivait pas à dessiner. Tel un condamné, il attendait le verdict, même s'il le connaissait déjà.

« Hey, Luis. »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vers Mikaela se tenant à côté de lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Je me suis juste fait enguirlandé par deux robots qui font plus de 3 mètres et je risque d'être banni de la base. Mais à part ça, tout baigne. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne te banniront pas, » rassura la jeune fille.

«Vous avez raison, »reprit le garçon, fixant ses pieds, « ils vont m'arracher la tête. »

« Mais non voyons, tu les confonds avec les Decepticons là! Ils sont déçus, mais sinon… »

« … Ils sont tous si déçus que ça ? » Luis leva son regard vers l'ado, « **Tous **?»

Après avoir vu l'expression affligée du jeune enfant, Mikaela devina tout de suite ce qui il insinuait par son '**tous**'. Bien que le petit soit très ami avec les Autobots, Luis et le commandant des robots sont très proches. D'après ce que l'adolescente a observé, le garçon voit en Optimus beaucoup de ce qu'il a perdu.

Mikaela interrompit ses pensés quand elle entendit Sam sortir du hangar et venir les rejoindre de manière hâtive. Voire **trop** hâtive.

« Hey, est-ce que la petite est venue vous rejoindre ? » demanda-t'il entre ses bouffées d'air.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdue de vue.»

« E~~en quelques sortes… »L'adolescent enchaina suite à la pression jetée par le regard insistant de son amie. « En fait, on était assis tout les deux tranquillement, mais elle tirait toujours la même tête d'enterrement. J'ai essayé d'aller voir avec elle si les autres se sont décidés, mais ils nous ont dit d'attendre encore un peu. Et c'est en revenant que je l'ai égarée.»

Mikaela soupira. Ça se voyait que Sam était enfant unique. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de surveiller des enfants…

« T'es retourné voir si Yelena était resté avec les Autobots ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait ! Après le gros savon qu'Ironhide a passé à Luis, elle a peur d'eux. Elle était tout le temps cachée derrière moi. »

« Ne vous y fiez pas, » intervint Luis, « elle est peu être restée pour savoir ma _sentence_. »

« Allez Luis, ce n'est pas comme si on te condamnait à mort, » rassura Mikaela à nouveau.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De l'autre côté de la base, la jeune amie de Luis se faisait petite, cachée derrière une des larges machines occupant la vaste salle. Malgré le fait que ses nouvelles connaissances n'aient aucune intention hostile, l'enfant préféra demeurer cachée. Yelena n'était pas encore habituée à la présence de tous ces robots géants, leur taille étant **très** intimidante**.** Mais elle voulait absolument découvrir ce qu'ils allaient faire de son ami.

« D'abord c'était Sam, maintenant c'est le gamin. Comment nous pourrons garder notre présence secrète si tous nos alliés humains la dévoilent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion ! » Râla le robot à l'armure sombre.

« Il est vrai que cet évènement est assez embêtant... »commenta un autre robot.

« Ils nous ont promis de ne plus recommencer n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. »

« Mais là n'est pas le problème Bumblebee, » Optimus rétorqua, activant par la même occasion un hologramme, dont la source a surpris la jeune enfant. Il fallait maintenant ajouter à la liste que ils étaient non seulement d'une hauteur considérable, mais aussi qu'ils étaient capables de projeter des images par les **yeux**.

« D'après les dernières transmissions reçus, » continua le commandant, « un grand nombre de nos camarades arriveront dans les prochaines semaines. Nos atterrissages ont causé beaucoup de turbulence et je crains que celle de nos alliés risque d'avoir les mêmes effets et que les Decepticons aient l'intention de se mobiliser, tirant profit de l'occasion. »

« Bien que les coordonnées d'atterrissage que nous leur avons transmis soient au milieu du désert, toute marque laissée sera difficile de dissimuler. Et il n'y a aucun véhicule et aucune cachette dans le secteur.»

« Alors la moindre faute pourrait faire 'tomber le rideau', comme diraient les humains… » continua encore une fois le plus grand des robots. « Ainsi, je pense qu'il serait préférable de maintenir le groupe de personnes qui sont au courant de notre existence réduit. »

« Et les petits ? »

Optimus réfléchi quelques instants avant de formuler une réponse pour le spécialiste en armes.

« Étant donné les circonstances, il est préférable que Luis et son amie ne pas viennent dans la base pour quelques temps. »

Dès que les mots entrèrent dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Yelena ne put les contenir et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, demeurant cachée. Néanmoins les quelques hoquets que l'enfant a fait ont été clairement détectés par les percepteurs audio du robot le plus proche de l'abri.

« Hey, ça ne va pas ? »

Yelena leva la tête et vit le plus petit des robots s'agenouiller devant elle. Prit par la peur, l'enfant africaine recula. Mais elle n'entra définitivement en panique quand elle vit l'Autobot à l'armure noire apparaître derrière son ami afin de jeter un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t'il d'un ton **presque** calme.

« J-je suis désolée –_hic-_, je ne voulais pas -_snif-_…J'étais inquiète et- »

Les larmes commençaient peu à peu à couler à flots, empêchant la petite de parler. Sa crainte était telle qu'elle pleurait, hoquetait et n'osait pas regarder les êtres mécaniques de face.

« Allons, n'ait pas peur ! On ne mors pas, » rassura l'Autobot au blindage jaune.

Voyant que ses mots étaient inefficaces, il décida de se mettre à son niveau. Le jeune robot se transforma en sa forme alternative et activa sa forme humaine. C'est en entendant des bips et des sons mécaniques que Yelena leva la tête. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et légèrement en bataille se tenait devant elle. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du même robot qui essaya de la soulager car son T-shirt jaune, ses pantalons et veste noirs collait avec la peinture de la voiture.

L'enfant humaine regarda nerveusement le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle. Cette fois-ci, elle retint son envie de reculer à nouveau et ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que la forme humaine de l'Autobot mit un genou à terre afin de mieux la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu t'es dissimulée ici ? » demanda-t'il calmement.

Yelena renifla une dernière fois, essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore et expliqua la raison derrière sa décision. Tandis qu'elle expliquait, Optimus et l'autre robot jaune avaient eux aussi activé leurs formes humaines et ont rejoint leur collègue. L'Autobot à l'armure noire resta derrière eux, demeurant sous sa forme mécanique.

« Si tu voulais vraiment connaître notre décision, ce n'était pas nécessaire de te cacher ; nous aurions accepté ta présence, » dit le commandant des robots.

« Oui…Mais… »

Le regard de Yelena passa des trois 'humains' vers l'autre robot. L'expression sur son visage disait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Ah, » dit Optimus, devinant immédiatement la source de la peur de l'humaine. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ironhide a l'habitude de dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas. Il ne te fera aucun mal. »

« Mais est-ce que vous allez réellement excommunier Luis ? »

« Non, non, tu as mal compris, »rassura le plus jeune des robots. « Nous demandons à toi et à tes compagnons de ne pas vous présenter quelques temps dans notre base. »

« Vous courrez tous un grand risque en permanant avec nous, » continua l'homme à la blouse blanche. « Vous pourriez être plongés au milieu d'un combat ou pire, les Decepticons pourraient se servir de vous comme hottages. »

Yelena avala un coup sec. L'idée d'être avec ses amis en pleine bataille entre des robots qui faisaient approximativement 100 fois sa taille ne l'enchantait guère. De plus à ces conditions là, quelconque **humain** aurait accepté de rester absent pendant…Euh…

« E-et combien de temps devrons nous attendre a-avant de pouvoir revenir ? »

« Allons tout d'abord rejoindre les autres, » reprit Optimus. « Il serait juste qu'ils soient mis au courant. »

« O-oui… »

La jeune fille vit la forme humaine du commandant disparaître aussi vite comme elle était apparue. Enchainant la désactivation de la forme charnelle, Yelly entendit le robot à flammes rouges se tenir debout et sortir du hangar, suivit par les deux robots plus âgés. Seul l'_adolescent_ aux cheveux blonds décida de garder son aspect robotique, voulant mettre l'enfant à l'aise. Ce qui marcha parfaitement. La petite suivit à son tour les extraterrestres mécaniques accompagnée par le jeune robot.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rita soupira. Cette journée avait mal commencée... Elle sent qu'elle est à deux doigts de perdre son client. Sachant qu'il allait être sans doute un des derniers qu'elle aurait avant la fin des vacances. Surtout qu'elle a **vraiment** besoin d'argent en ce moment.

La jeune adulte sortit de ses pensées dés qu'elle tourna vers la rue de sa maison. Cela ne servait à rien de glander dans le garage et être plantée comme un piquet, à faire que dalle. Et honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester près de la Saleen du _chianto-cop_. Mais en arrivant chez elle et voyant les enveloppes empilées devant la porte, elle eut des doutes…

« Pfff, je parie que c'est des nouveaux ajouts pour ma collection… »

Rita prit les enveloppes avec peu de volonté et entra dans son doux foyer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit à séparer le courrier.

_Offerte spéciale : Perdre 10 kilos en une semaine._

-Poubelle-

_Trop de volume sur votre __derrière ? Et vous essayez de le faire disparaître ? Profitez de-_

-Poubelle-

_Vous êtes seules ? Tristes ? Alors rendez-vous à cette adresse pour des Speed Dates et vous-_

-**Réduire en morceau**-

C'est après les 'quelques' pubs à la noix que l'adulte arriva aux enveloppes sérieuses. C'est-à-dire celles qu'elle aimait le moins.

_**« King Car parts shop ». Pay**__**ment-check. **__**Dernier avertissement.**_

_**« **__**Joe's Garage supplies ». Payment-check. Dernier avertissement.**_

_**« **__**Bankers Trust ».**__**Dernier avertissement.**_

Un long soupir s'échappa de la jeune adulte. Elle regarda le restant du courrier juste pour voir les « dernière avertissement » collés dessus. La vie d'adulte n'était pas que des rires et du soleil…

Rita ouvrit le tiroir de la table d'entré, rempli d'enveloppes avec les mêmes étiquettes rouges. C'est en déposant le courrier pseudo-menaçant qu'elle remarqua une qui était dépourvue d'étiquette. Elle la prit et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. La lettre mystérieuse lui était adressée…et elle eut sa réponse en voyant le logo marqué sur le coin du papier. Ca venait de la banque de son frère.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire son contenu. C'était une confirmation de la création d'un compte pour Luis, rempli de tout l'argent qu'avait laissé son père. Rita ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Miguel a protégé son enfant le plus possible jusqu'à la fin.

La jeune adulte mis de côté la lettre tandis qu'elle ferma le tiroir. Elle ne voulait pas que Luis tombe sur ces mauvaises nouvelles. Le môme voudra tout de suite qu'elle utilise son héritage. Et dans le point de vu de la jeune adulte, ce n'est pas correct.

Passant aux choses sérieuses, Rita se dirigea au salon où elle avait laissé le matin même une boîte. Elle ouvrit l'emballage en carton et prit un petit livre avec le mot « _Manuel d'installation_ » écrit sur la couverture. Elle commença à le lire et au bout de la dixième page, elle laissa tomber le « manuel à deux balles », prit le CD-ROM, le mit dans son ordi et décida de se débrouiller toute seule dans l'installation. Sauf qu'elle était coincée dès la deuxième étape. Grognant des injures, elle reprit le manuel et continua l'installation du logiciel. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes de configuration pour que l'installation commence.

Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes et la barre de progrès passe à 1 %.

…….

….

Une autre vingtaine de minutes plus tard, 2 %.

…….

….

Une autre, 3%.

« Mais ca va jamais finir ou quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, la barre resta plus longtemps figée sur les 3%.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, l'adulte minimisa la fenêtre d'installation et profita de l'occasion pour régler une autre affaire.

Enfin, c'était surtout une obligation qui lui a été passée avec la garde de son neveu….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il commençait à se faire tard. L'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, remplacée par les heures de la nuit. Le soleil commençait déjà à se cacher derrière les hautes montagnes du désert, ses derniers rayons illuminant encore la ville. Sam et Mikaela étaient déjà partis, _Tranquility_ étant à au moins une heure et demie de trajet de la base.

Quand aux deux enfants, ils étaient entrain d'être ramenés par leur gardien adulte. Mais cette fois-ci, le voyage ce faisait dans le silence. Luis regardait sans arrêt par la fenêtre et Yelena écrivait sur son cahier, disant rien. Ils devaient encore se sentir coupables…

Les Autobots donnèrent la même explication qu'eut le droit Yelena. Mais ils ont maladroitement employé exactement les mêmes thermes techniques et compliqué pour tout humain au vocabulaire réduit.

_--Début du Mini Flashback--_

_« Attendez, quoi ? »demanda un Sam confus._

_« Nous ne pourrons pas venir à la base pendant au moins trois semaines pour notre sécurité ainsi que celle de toute personne qui serait au courant de l'existence des Autobots. »_

_Tout le monde, y compris les aliens robotiques, regarda Yelena. Tous ces yeux rivées sur elle lui rendit nerveuse et la jeune fille se cacha derrière Luis. D'où est-ce que cet enfant sortait toute cette connaissance ? _

_Mais malgré l'explication, les humains sentirent qu'ils étaient bannis du quartier général, et les enfants croient qu'ils en sont responsables._

_--Fin du mini flashback--_

Optimus sorti de ses pensés quand il vit la petite Yelena tirer timidement la manche du haut de Luis. Celui-ci regarda son amie puis le cahier qu'elle lui tendit. Il lit les quelques lignes écrites sur la page du bloc en silence avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune fille, déconcerté.

Yelena repris le cahier et tourna la page tout en reprenant son stylo. Le robot adulte ainsi que l'enfant humain l'observèrent griffonner des lignes, barrant quelques mots mal choisis. Une fois fini, elle redonna le cahier à son ami. Le commandant des Autobots n'était pas curieux au point d'analyser clairement les messages écrits sur le bloc, néanmoins il se demandait bien se qu'ils se disaient…

Luis lut attentivement ce qu'avait griffonné Yelena et la regarda à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques moments avant de faire apparaître un sourire mesquin et un autre timide sur leurs visages.

Mais après un léger silence, ils recommencèrent à se parler discrètement. Sauf que cette fois ci, ils n'utilisaient pas le cahier.

« Tu lui dis ou je lui dis ? » murmura Luis.

« Heum, j-je ne sais p-pas… On ne peut pas attendre qu'on s-soit arrivés ? »

« Peut être oui…. Mais il ne risquera pas de flipper ? »

« Il y a-t-il un problème ? »

Luis se tourna brusquement vers la radio tandis que Yelena sursauta. Optimus commençait à se demander ce que ces deux là préparaient.

« Euh, n-non, r-rien. »

« C'est juste qu'on a…quelque chose à vous…euh… » hésita Luis.

« Avouer, » aida son amie.

« Oui c'est ça, avouer. Nous avons réfléchis et on s'est dit que ce n'était pas très malin ce que j'ai fat…en partageant votre secret avec Yelena sans vous prévenir d'abord. »

Le leader des Autobots ne dit rien, attendant que le jeune garçon continue. Mais ce fut finalement Yelena qui poursuivit l'explication.

« Alors L-Luis et moi avons décidé de vous parler à propos de n-notre projet euhm… secret. Cela f-fait plusieurs semaines qu'on a voulut faire ensemble une séquence d'images relatant une action au cours de laquelle les personnages types sont les héros d'une suite à épisodes.»

« Hey, tu ne peux pas dire tout simplement, '**une B.D.**' ? »

« J-je ne savais pas s'il allait comprendre si je disais bande dessinée. »

Luis regarda bizarrement Yelena. Elle et ses définitions. La mémoire de cette fille rivalisait avec la sienne, mais elle était spécialistes des mots et des chiffres, tandis qu'il était plus tourné vers l'image.

« Ainsi si j'ai bien compris, vous faites une histoire graphique. »

« Oui, »répondit Luis. « Et on voulait vous faire la surprise une fois que ce serait fini. Mais vu les circonstances, c'est mieux de le dire maintenant. »

_-pause-_

« Nous faisons une B.D. à partir de votre histoire. »

_-Et maintenant un lo~~~~ng silence-_

Ah. Optimus était étonné. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave. Beaucoup plus grave. Quoique…

« Sur mon histoire tu dis ? »

« S-sur votre histoire, v-vos origines, la g-guerre entre vous et les Deceptics. »

« Decepticons,» corrigea Luis, regardant ensuite son amie gênée cacher son visage derrière son cahier.

« Mais pourquoi faites-ce projet à partir de notre passé ? N'avez-vous pas votre propre histoire à partager ? »

« Ben, vous ne voyez pas ? Comment voulez-vous que les autres personnes de la planète vous acceptent s'ils ne savent rien sur vous. »

A ce moment là l'adulte fut franchement surpris. Comprenant la situation et ´réalisant que leurs capacités étaient limitées, ces enfants faisaient leur possible pour aider les Autobots.

Souriant intérieurement, Optimus posa à son tour des questions aux enfants pour découvrir et voir ce projet. Le commandant des Optimus ne put retenir ses rires lorsqu'il vit les représentations graphiques de quelques uns de ces soldats. Il faut dire que les enfants avaient inventé beaucoup de détails pour les autres alliés qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ses rires étaient encore plus forts quand il imaginait l'expression que ceux-ci auraient sur leurs visages une fois qu'ils verront ces dessins.


End file.
